A Bullet In The Chamber
by Manly bandana
Summary: She opened herself to him... He hides himself from her. Ochako Iraraka finds herself unable to get him out of her head, He find impossible to go out of his path. A simple story about a Yakuza and a Heroine and the lies threading their relationship. Quirkless Villain Deku with quite a lot of tweaking to the established timeline. Violence, Major Character deaths and Western as hell.
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Today was going to be different…**

The sound of the alarm clock, the unfamiliar smell roaming the mattress, it was weird.

The young girl groaned as she made her way to bathroom, drenching herself in the shower as she prepared to start a new day, a different day. The so called internship where a fundamental step to becoming a hero, after barely passing the entrance exam and giving a sloppy performance at the yearly sport festival she needed to give her all, but why was it so fucking hard?

"Uravity, breakfast's ready!" She was snapped back to reality, looked herself in the mirror and whipped the steam out of it, she examined her image, then noticed how she couldn't even make eye contact with herself, but today… Today is going to be different.

The girl punched the sandbag as hard as she could, ten series of punches followed of 200 kicks, it hurt, fuck it sure did, but she chose this willingly , after getting her ass handed to her who wouldn't. Her mentor kept screaming "Uravity!" multiple times, her throat burned, every punch was harder to land, she felt frustrated, she wasn't even half way done.

"Fuck!" she shouted with furious anger, her mentor jumped in front of her catching her fists on his palm, his voice echoed in her ears "Uravity stop!"

"Wha…" she answered looking at him with frustration "I've been telling you to stop, your knuckles are busted!" and busted they were, the young heroine flinched in pain after the adrenaline stoped flowing through her body "But Gunhead I-"

"Don't say you're sorry, because you're obviously not, it's our first day Uravity. No need to rush it…"

"But I… I need to get strong, I can't bear to live another day as… As me" Gunhead was perplexed after hearing her, but she didn't stop "I need to improve… I really do… But at the same time I feel like I won't, It's so frustrating it just… Damn it!" She squeezed her battered knuckles, Gunhead stood there unpacking some bandages, hearing the girl sob was hard, and having nothing to say was harder.

He wrapped her knuckles after cleaning her wounds but he tried to word some advice "Look… everyone grows at their own pace, and rushing won't help you in anything… we have a week to look forward, and I assure you'll grow stronger. But right now I need you to get ready, we're going to patrol the area for a while"

Patrolling… Yeah… She could probably get some experience in the field, fighting one or two crooks and putting them behind bars might lighten her mood...But.

Why was patrolling so mind numbingly boring? She didn't want to let negativity to influence her internship, but if she wanted to put herself on the right track she needed to improve rapidly. Unfortunately today was not only a slow day, but also hot as shit, she cursed her color scheme, black was not doing her any favors. The hours passed and the situation didn't change one bit, worst of all her stomach was groaning to no tomorrow.

Luckily for her Gunhead was stuck in the same predicament, they stoped at a convenience store to buy something substantial to eat, Gunhead was kind enough to pay the food, but bussy enough to leave for a couple of minutes catching an old friend by surprise.

Feeling left out Uravity made her way to a small park 100 feet away from the store, she sat on a bench and started to eat, maybe some time for herself could help her cool off her head. As she munched her lunch she couldn't help but notice a small girl playing alone near the slide.

Her hair seemed to flow so naturally between her fingers, the small horn decorating her forehead added an edge to her round persona, she looked like small woodland creature playing in the forest, but were was her mom? A kid alone in the park is not a good sign.

The heroine in training walked over to the girl and whistled a soft melody to catch her attention, tactic that paid of as the small child turned her head, Uravity displayed the most sincere smile she could possibly have, the kid hesitated and took a couple steps back.

"Huh… hey, my name's Uraraka, what's your name kid?" The little girl played with the fabric of her overalls, she seemed reluctant almost cautious "Are y-you a hero?" asked the white haired kid, Uraraka responded without hesitation "Well, that's what I aim for kiddo! Why are you asking?"

"Because you look like the real deal…"

The voice of a boy came from behind making her turn slowly, her suspicion quickly confirmed, a boy with big round green eyes, black unkempt hair and a bunch of freckles spreded all over his cheeks, details barely visible through his black hoodie.

The little girl ran behind the boy and gripped into his long shorts, he had such strange aura "Eri, she asked you a question didn't she?"

"Eri? Is that the girl's name?" asked Ochako, little Eri just nodded in response, the black haired boy left a chuckle escape from his mouth "I leave for a minute to get us some food and you're already making friends… Cute isn't she miss?"

"Uraraka… Uraraka Ochako uhmm?"

"Midori, nice to meet you Miss Uraraka" He extended his arm too greet her, Uraraka accepted the offer and shaked his hand, there was something wrong with his it, it felt rough and full of calluses, she couldn't think about that much since Eri grabbed a candy apple from the bag the boy was carrying "Deku can I-"

"Sure, I'm starving as well…" Midori walked and sat on a bench, Eri decided to play on the slide after asking permission, Ochako sat besides him "May I join?" Midori made a welcoming gesture and he opened a can of tomato juice and gulped half of it.

"You don't very look very happy Midori"

"Well… I'm a home cooking kind of guy, this stuff is not exactly my cup of tea"

"Oh ho! Quite fancy huh?"

Midori shrugged "Eh… I'm mediocre at best, but I feel self fulfilled when I manage to cook something edible"

Ochako a little bit closer to him "Is that so? I can barely put a pack of noodles on boiling water, what is your specialty?"

"I'm no chef but. I make one hell of a katsudon, little Eri can't get enough of it...Still I can't call it my own"

"Why is that?"

"I'm just following mom's recipe… She's the mastermind behind it. Me?... I'm just her copy-cat"

Ochako felt that little drop of sadness on his voice "I see… I… The only way I can get variety is at school, funnily enough the school's cook is very skilled. It's good enough to wash the taste of noodles out of my mouth"

"Good enough… Good enough…"

"Yeah… Good… enough"

They stood there in silence watching Eri play with another kid who arrived later, it felt warm and cozy, Uraraka felt the need to start a conversation, but Midori was the first to break the ice.

"Hero school huh?" Ochako pushed a strand of of her hair behind her ear "Hero school…" He took a bite out of his melon bread "Shiketsu, Ketsubutsu?" Ochako responded with her mouth half full "UA…"

"Wow, that's awesome… That'll give quite a boost to your reputation"

"… It sure will… I barely made it though"

The hooded boy noted how much her tone dropped in an instant "It doesn't have a reputation for nothing, I assume it's quite difficult" Ochako looked at her patched knuckles and said nothing "Can relate to that" He catched by surprise "What do you mean?" she asked quite intrigued.

"He removed his glove and showed him his hand, a hand full of deep scars and hardened calluses, of course this shocked her, she took his hand and traced her fingers on his scar, after that she glanced at him with uncertainty impregnated in her eyes "Oh my god wha- what happened…" He left a brief sigh, followed by a soothing silence, it seemed like this topic had some dust left on it, the silence ceased

"Car accident, thing catched fire almost instantly, you can imagine how a dumb 14 year old kid reacted… Mom died instantly, fortunately she didn't feel pain, I had to break through the windshield to get out… Dumb me had to use his hand, I broke it... And got these nasty cuts"

"That's… that's horrible…" said the shocked heroine barely managing to phrase it.

"It wasn't that bad, I couldn't feel anything at the moment so-"

"I mean losing your mother… It must've been horrible… I-I'm sorry" She felt a heavy palm fall on top of her hand, Midori looked so serene, so calm, how can he still display such honest warm smile after telling such tragic story?

"You don't have to apologize Miss Uraraka… Things like that happen. I was unfortunate enough but… You can't just stand there and let it eat you alive… Besides, it's not like I'm alone or anything!" His finger pointed at the little girl playing in the park "Her family is taking care of me after all…" Uraraka not wanting to keep digging decided to not ask anything else that might remind him of his past "That's good…"

"Mind if I ask you but… Why the long face miss?" Uraraka yelped trying to come up with a lie "Nothing really, I'm just kinda tired and… And you know, training stuff" He shaked his head side to side "It's ok if you don't want to tell me, but you shouldn't say I'm fine when you're obviously not… I know it doesn't concern me and that it's definitely none of my business, but you look distressed, is… Is there any way I could help?"

Ochako was taken by surprise, her mouth gaped but nothing came out of it, this Midori character was an enigmatic person, but why?

Why did she start to talk?

"You see… Have you ever felt like you don't belong in some place, some society… I don't know, It's dumb…" She looked away chuckling, Midori didn't find it very funny doing the opposite. His face expressed pain and his eyes compassion, it was like he really understands that feeling more than anyone else "Ochako… May I know why you feel like that?" She rubbed her palm making her eyes gaze the floor, she felt like a small particle floating around the air "I feel embarrased… Embarrased of who I am"

Her body changed posture "I'm so weak… I barely made to UA, I barely stand out… I mean just look at my dumb performance at the sports festival!? It was a… It was a fucking joke… I got my ass kicked and I couldn't land a single hit, I'm just… A big fucking useless mess, I don't deserve anything, I'm incapable of anything… Midori… I'm nothing."

The boy bobbed his head in acknowledgement, moving his lips trying to word his response "Then… Why don't you try to be someone?" She physically recoiled after hearing his response "Be someone?... Excuse Midori, but trying is not always enough, I am trying I really am. Honestly it sounds really naive, not trying to be rude or anything bu-"

"But you don't achieve anything by crying neither right?..." He said that with such firm tone "I'm gonna tell you something… Recognizing your weaknesses is the first step and working on them is the second one, but you never ever accept them. Accepting your weaknesses and not working on them makes you nothing, and you Uraraka… You are trying… Just not hard enough. Don't look at the others and feel inferior, look at them and try to be better than them, not equal… Better"

She felt hot liquid streams running through her cheeks, she couldn't stop "I-I…" not a single word, her sobs started to be more audible, his hand rested on her shoulder "You made it into U.A didn't you?" she sobbed her response "Y-Yes…"

"Then you got in you… You are someone… You are Uraraka Ochako, hero in the making… And if you try hard enough, you get where I'm going" She nodded hard whipping the tears out of her eyes "You sound l-like my dad ha ha ha, can't believe I cried in front of a guy I barely met" she laughed awkwardly "Your dad sounds like a very wise man, you might be giving me too much credit"

But there was still something she needed to ask, something that was needed to ask "Why are you doing this? He looked her with curiosity, his whole persona started to emanate this comforting warm "Well… Everyone needs a hero right?" Her cheeks colored red and then they expanded until she bursted in laughter, Midori exploded in a red tint and started to wave his arms frantically "S-SORRY I-T S-S-SOUNDED SO LAME!"

Her laugh became a belly laugh as she fell to the floor. Midoriya started to laugh covering his snorts with his hands until he couldn't hold it letting himself loose. After a solid minute of laughter it organically died out letting a comfortable silence take over.

"Glad you're not sad anymore… Even if it took my dignity with it" she chuckled softly once again "Yeah… Mmm… Midori"

"Hmm?"

"… Thank you" she expressed her gratitude "I still don't understand why you did it… But that's besides the point"

"Do I need a reason to help?" These words resonated on her ears and echoed inside her chest, he kept making her breathless over and over in such short span of time, this boy did in 45 minutes what she couldn't do in 2 months, he elevated her spirit and rekindled the flame inside of her, of course the warm of said flame manifested on her cheeks with a rosy tint overtaking them "Y-you should've said that before…"

"It's still chees- hmm?" Ochako heard a soft buzzing coming from his pocket "Excuse me" he took the phone and looked at the caller's name, his eyes full of overwhelming joy.

"Hello!... yeah she's with me…No… Yeah… Yes… You found him…. Definitely…"

The girl looked at him like he was a different person, his heart might be beating with excitement, however his tone was so professional and self-contained yet, there was a a little drop of uncertainty. This boy was a like a overexposed picture, the details where there however they were hard to see.

"I'm on my way… Yeah, pack my best suit I don't want to look underdressed next to such classy man… Yeah I'll cook… Good…" He stood up and left the breath come out of his dry mouth, he whistle catching Eri's attention and for the looks of it Ochako deduced their talk was seconds away from finishing "It was nice talking to you Uraraka"

"Same Midori… School work?"

"No no no no, I'm home schooled at least for now" Eri ran to his side and grabbed onto his hoodie "Are we going home Deku?" Ochako heard as he whispered "Yep, say goodbye to Miss Uraraka" The little girl lifted her arm and waved shyly gaining a chuckle from Ochako.

Izuku waved goodbye taking Eri's hand and slowly walking away from her, Uraraka not happy with his answer she decided to ask another question "What is boy like you doing in any other place than a Hero Academia… Being honest… You deserve it more than I do…" His feet stopped moving letting the sound of the city take the spotlight. He did not turned around, he didn't even beat around the bush, he just said it plain and simple.

"You see... Miss Uraraka…"

His head mildly turned, with the sole objective of making eye contact.

"I'm quirkless"

She was left speechless for the third time this day, and for the third time on the hands of Midori, she couldn't say goodbye, she couldn't keep his eyes away from him. This feeling inside of her was making her crazy, she needed to talk more with him, she needed to know more about him, she couldn't bear to let him go… Not until she gets the full picture.

What was the point anymore? He was gone… But not entirely, He left something behind… Something…

"Midori…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The siblings walked together holding their hands, the soothing music coming from the birds around the empty street brought a moment of peace into their hearts. However there was something generating a great deal of curiosity inside Eri's small heart.

"Deku, are you going to work tonight" Asked the infant tightly holding his hand, The boy nodded confirming her concern "I'll be back soon…" her gaze lowered in sadness, this didn't go unnoticed in the eyes of Deku "How about this? When I come back I bake you some of my finest apple pie, what do you thing white pea?" A subtle curvature in her lips was enough for him, Eri hated being alone and he sure hated being away from her "Alright… Promise?" she extended her pinky with intention of sealing their promise "Promise…"

"Such sweet talk coming from the mouth of a damn hitman…" The voice behind him shifted to his left ear "I hope I get to taste some of that pie!" The man dressed in black from top to bottom with a peculiar hat stalked the irritated greenette.

"I sure can serve a fucking bullet for free" Answered unphased, the man behind it laughed loudly and wrapped an arm around his neck "Oh watch your mouth in front of the kid Midoriya" The boy grumbled quietly when another voice came from the wall nearby "Oh Midori!… Will you be my hero~" mocked a small bird-like dwarf who started walking next to Eri "I knew you'll heard that. Irinaka that corny shit is the only thing I could come up with..!"

"I don't know, It was appropriated for your age. Like… Something straight out of a shonen jump magazine" Spoke another voice behind them, this time coming from a tall short haired man with a kimono, his calm demeanor contrasted with the loud and obnoxious person walking behind him "Look boy, that girl was cute and all. But I have give ya the the pill, a pill hard to swallow a reality check, you see, as a divorced and screwed bastard I can safely confirm that women ain't shit, they just care about three thing: Money, wealth and big dicks, I'm just doing a favor kid I-"

"Here we go again… Don't go around preaching that shit just because some bitch fucked you over" said the dwarf bird person "You don't know shit fucking muppet!" Screamed the skinny vulgar blond man, Midoriya's gears were close to their breaking point and Eri was close to break into a laughing mess.

"Okay yeah ha ha. Mimic just do what you came to do and take Eri to my place…Got it?" Knowing that playtime was close to end.

"Aye aye kid, come on bean, say goodbye to your brother, he might bring a mother when he comes back hah hah" Grabbing her hand he started walking at a fast pace before turning into a tricycle "Good bye Deku, remember your promise or I'll get angry!" she waved as the vehicle rode to a a busy street, losing her in the crowd almost immediately.

The atmosphere in that place immediately shifted "Alrighty, we all know why we're here right?"

"Ok Boss, you mentioned something about fishing…" Said the blond man starting light a cigarette "Oh yeah,we fishing a'right. A big fucking fish" Confirmed Deku, the man with the hat laughed as he kneeled on the floor to open his suitcase "And who is this big catch we're talking about?" Izuku removed his hoodie and handed it over to the man on his knees "Oh boy you'll love this one. Remember Tomura Shigaraki?" he stopped unpacking the contents of the suitcase to remember that name, he pinched his lower lip and mumbled, then it hit him "That crusty-ass manchild? Jesus fuck ah ha ha ha ha… What happened to him now?" Midoriya started dressing with one of the suits his partner pulled off, A pair of dress pants, a white dress shirt, shoes and a black vest "He was trying to make business with Stain, make business? Shit he thought he could get him into the league?"

"No shit, you pulling my hair fucking Boss… He cannot be that stupid? He really tried to recruit that fucking nut job?"

"He tried a-an-and I told him It was a stupid idea. He didn't believe me then, but know he magically does. Well only after getting stabbed in the shoulder" He chuckled his reply "He got so fucking pissed he put a 6 digit reward on his damn head! 6 Digits for motherfucking Stain's bloody Thorazine filled head!"

The gang blew up in laughter to the point the blonde man swallowed his fag, making it even fucking funnier for the gang of malicious sociopaths "A-Alri- Gentlemen gentlemen… Jezz take a hold of yourselves… We got a job to do" Deku grabbed hold of his babies, two custom handguns. Oh his babies were special "If what is correct, which it is. He's somewhere near the fifth district, now… That son of a bitch can cut you to pieces in matter of seconds, his quirk is a damn menace if it manages to catch you off guard. But isn't weird that our little friend never goes full Rambo… But he takes the stealthy approach?"

"If he prefers to keep his ass off sight, and never takes groups head on… Well, we can deduce th-?"

"His ass is not capable of handling a fucking gangbang!" Said Midoriya with too much enthusiasm running through his body "That's right… It checks out doesn't it?" Whispered the short haired monk. The trio grabbed their bird like masks and slide them to their mouths "I don't care if it does or doesn't, but I sure want to be the first one to shoot his ass!" The guns were loaded, insensitive on the table, the trio walked with elegance before jumping to the roofs and taking off.

The darks alleys of Mustafu where witnesses of crimes by the hand of shadow lurking in the dark. His bloody self-imposed crusade taking the "fakes" out the hero system as he self proclaimed, a path that he walked alone but strong enough to infuse fear into the hearts of those who bared the title of heroes. The ruthless taker of lives… The Hero Killer Stain.

"Hero killer!... I've been looking for you all night long" squealed a voice on a dark alleyway "Ingenium… What you've done to him is nothing short of unforgettable! "

"Ingenium!? That piece of trash… I left him alive to send a message, not to lure some goddamn child. Go home stupid kid!" His warning fell into deaf ears as the young avenger dashed preparing a kick. The killer not only dodged his attack like it was nothing but also stabbed his arm with his spiky boots and pinned him to the floor with no effort.

"You are weak… Just like your brother" the inexperienced hero tried to get up but was rapidly stopped by knife of vigilante piercing his shoulder "You bastard don't you dare to insult the legacy of my brother… He helped a lot of people and… And he gave me a dream, I wanted to be just like him AND YOU TIED HIM INTO A CHAIR FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE!" The killer pushed his knife deeper into his shoulder "He inspired you?... Inspired to what exactly? You should have save him…" His blade pointed at one of the heroes laid on the ground "But you… You decided to rush in and try to kill me"

He pulled the knife out of the boys shoulder, and slowly licked the blood out of edge "Trash like you doesn't deserve to bare the name of hero… But I'll gladly promote you into a corpse!" Ingenium's brother tried to move around… He couldn't, he couldn't move a single hair "DAMN YOU!" This is the part he enjoys the most, raising the blade… Watching their pupils shrink in absolute fear… And then "DIE!"

**BAM…**

The assassin's arm exploded into chunks making his blood smear into wall in front of him. He turned around and frantically grabbed a bunch of daggers with his fingers but when he tried to throw them, they were no more.

"Wha-" Another thunderous explosion roamed the alley, the world increased its scale in the eyes of the killer. His knee bursted into a bloody mess as the second bullet massacred his leg, his body violently hit the floor as he let out a gut-wrenching howl "YOU FU- FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" His hand tried to stop the bleeding from his bloody stump.

"Goddamn it!... These little puppies ain't no fucking pushover heh Stainy?" The paralyzed avenger heard three pair of steps getting closer to him "Jeez you blew his kneecap like rotten grapefruit" the group laughed softly "And so did his arm, where the hell did you buy those things?"

"YOU FUCKING DOGS DON'T HAVE A FUCKING IDEA ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE!" Growled the incapacitated murderer, he was shut down after with a kick to the mouth "I do, I just blew your limbs off didn't I!?"

"Who are you!?" shakely asked the young boy, his question was pulled aside "Oh ho hoo Stainy, Kids? Are pros getting too bothersome for you!?" the shooter wheezed "WHY UGHAAAAH WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?"

"Well…" the shooter squatted next to Stain's bloody body "You pissed off Shigaraki, he offered a decent amount of cash for your head… And yeah, that's pretty much it"

Stain boiled in anger and growled his thoughts "ARE Y-YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? YOU WORK FOR THAT SCUM?" The monk walked over to him "Not exactly… It's more of a onetime job, a decently lucrative job"

"No hurt feelings Chizome, I'm quite a fan of your job" said the blond man throwing out his sarcastic compliment, Deku stomped Stain's ribcage breaking a couple of them in the process. He proceeded to draw his other weapon and placed it in Chizome's forehead "You should feel proud… You're going to die by the hands of a Yakuza…" this angered Stain even more.

"YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT THAN THEM! YOU'RE A PART OF THE PROBLEM DISGUSTING FUCK, DO YOU THINK THAT KILLING ME WILL DO ANYTHING BUT KEEP THOSE FAKERS IN THE SPOTLIGHT WHILE YOU EAT YOUR WEIGHT IN SUSHI!? YOU'RE DOING NOTHING YOU ARE NOT LIKE ME. YOU AR-" His finger pulled the trigger and brutality pulled an end to Hero killer. The sound of his brains hitting the concrete sent shivers to spectators laying on the ground.

"Don't go around acting like you're anything else than a murderer like us…"

"Take a photo and pack the body, we're going forl that check before twelve…"

"Why you?... Bastard, He was my kill and you took it away from me! How dare you...? After what he…" The armored hero began to cry "Brother… I'm sorry…" his cries full of bitterness resonated on the blood filled alleyway.

"Save those tears for those who care kid… Heroes are not supposed to be driven of such crude emotions…" the bulkier man carried the corpse of the Hero Killer on his shoulder.

"Iida Tenya… The path of revenge is one reserved for two kinds of people. Fools and villains …" Iida the armored avenger noticed something wierd with the shooter's voice "How do you know my name…!? No… Who are you?"

"I'm just kid like you…"

A fifthteen year old kid with god knows how many victims under his hands. Like a bullet stuck in a chamber who never got the chance to release it's full potential, the mysterious case of Izuku Midoriya for the second time left an impression into another student… And once again walked away from their reach.

As the night came to an end, Uraraka examined the piece of paper on her hand. Her head was going places as she struggled to type the number on that crumbled piece of paper, she decided to get straight to the point… And pressed the call button, the silence was exhilarating.

**BEEP…**

**BEEP…**

**BEEP…**

"Hello…?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"M-Midori…?"


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Just to be clear, this is just a long prologue. Deku's backstory and alliances will be given in short bursts.**

* * *

**Unknown: 9:00 PM**

Midoriya returned home after finishing his trade and claiming the price, it wasn't as difficult as he predicted. After shooting down his target they were lucky enough to find a bunch of hitmen trying to claim the price, they thought they'd find gold but unfortunately for them they only found death.

He took a shower to clean the stench of blood invading his nostrils, he washed his body with delicacy cleaning away some bone fragments stuck on his hair.

He went to the kitchen and unpacked a handful of ingredients for dinner, Eri let loose and hugged his knee after previously refusing, she mentioned the overwhelming stench plaguing his body and ranting about how he smelled like a rotten steak, he was interrupted after hearing his ringtone. He picked the phone without hesitation and heard an unknown female voice on the other side.

"_Midori…?"_

He switched his tone to an aggressive grunt

"_Who's this?"_

He heard the girl Yelp and nervously answer

"_I-it's me, Ochako"_

He switched his character immediately

"_Oh you! I'm sorry, my mind is all over the place at the moment. Your voice sounds so different over the phone, anyway. How you doing?"_

"_Good…Actually pretty good! We managed to catch a gang of crooks like 5 hours ago, it wasn't that difficult except for this one guy who could turn his skin into poison ivy. I didn't know what to do so I just threw him a bike and knocked him out!"_

"_How's the bike?"_

"_It alright, just a scratch or two"_

"_Glad to hear that… Wait, I believe I didn't ask you back then, what's your quirk?"_

"_Zero Gravity, I can turn anything weightless with a simple touch" _

"_My oh my, that sounds amazing!"_

"_It sure is! The side-effects… Not so much, have I tell you about them?"_

"_Not really, what's the catch?"_

"_It makes me puke if I go over my limit"_

"_SHIT!"_

"_Come on, it's not that bad"_

"_It's not that, I just burned my finger with the stove"_

"… _Nightly bite?"_

"_So so…"_

"… _Y-you sound tired, did anything interesting happen?"_

"_Well…"_

**LoV Hideout: 2 Hours ago**

**THUD**

"_Here's your date for tonight honey… Nice and warm" _

_Deku cut open the heavy bag laying on the dirty floor, his contractor kicked the bag and the body of the hero killer slipped through the bloodied bag._

"_Hmmm… Looks a little bit… Messy" _

The gunslinger rolled his eyes.

"_What were you expecting, I'm a killer not an artist… Do you want me to wrap a damn bow on it?_

"_I'm not complaining idiot… Did you make him suffer?"_

"_Well… He did squeal like pig after I popped his leg off, I don't know if that counts"_

A smile grew behind Shigaraki's peculiar hand mask.

"_Eh, it's good enough for me, Oh yeah, where there any witnesses?"_

Deku walked over a a table and sat on top of it cleaning the blood out of his gun, he puckered his lips trying to rewind what happened after he shot Stain.

"_A Pro and a damn kid around my age, I believe he's one of those UA boy scouts…"_

"_Excellent… Hey! Would you mind if I take this kill in the name of the League of Villains?"_

"_As long as pay me what we agreed, you can do whatever you want with that body"_

Shigaraki admired the mangled corpse once again giving it a little kick.

"_Sounds fair…"_

The future head of the league took a couple steps behind Deku, searching between the scattered papers the bank accounts needed to claim his price. After finding one of them he decided to ask.

"_You know, you could make some good money if you where to join the league"_

The greenette looked at him but quickly returned to clean his gun, as tentative as it sounds money is not the think he worries about.

"_I'll think about it, I'm doing alright for now… Still, as long as you need to get rid of someone you can count on me. You trust me… Right Shiggy?"_

This made him chuckle more than anything

"… _I do… But at the same time I don't, you're a quite the sneaky bastard kid. Ooooh but you're a rare catch, S-tier bastard"_

The leader of the league handed over a couple of checks, Midoriya couldn't help but whistle after watching such big numbers on those papers, this was by far his most lucrative assasination in months.

"_I'll take it as a complement… See you around boss"_

"_See you soon gunslinger…"_

As he walked over to the stairs, a bulb lighted on his head. Perhaps he could get something else out of his "friend"

"_Oh by the way, I do have some information that might catch your interest… If you're up to pay the price"_

Shigaraki's hand scratched the side of his neck.

"_It depends… What kind of info are we talking about?"_

His voice quickly changed to a daring tone, like some sort of merchant.

"_AU's staff, schedules and … Some dirty little secrets "_

_Shigaraki grabbed a chair lifting his pinky and sat on it raising a foot and placing it on the table._

"_Well… I'm all ears… My friend, why don't you take a seat?"_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"_Nothing that important, just shopping around looking for some quality ingredients. You see, when it comes to desserts I'm quite skilled. My pies are pretty good"_

He lied with no remorse, well not entirely, he did shop his weekly groceries.

"_Wait…? You bake too!?"_

"_Yep, Eri will eat anything I put on her plate. But boy oh boy she loves them apple pies more than she loves me"_

Ochako bounced on her bed

"_Then they must be some quality apple pies, I need to learn how to cook. Those damn noodles are starting to taste blander and blander by the day"_

"_I could teach you a thing or two… If you're up for it of course"_

Was he flirting with her? At least that's what she thought, it did sounded like it. A smooth way to ask her out.

"… _T-that sounds fine, we can try it once my internship is over. I'm putting everything I got into it"_

He placed some dirty dishes on the washer and turned the water tap.

"… _Huh… Hey, Uraraka"_

Called her name

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I'm rooting for you ok… Keep on the good fight… And become the best hero you can"_

His words felt genuine, it made her heart feel warm. He knew she was vulnerable, and he was taking advantage of it.

"_I-I will… Thanks Midori…"_

"_You're welcome…"_

There was a long pause in which neither of them dare to say a word, Uraraka was touched by his kindness and Izuku was busy doing the dishes. It lasted around ten seconds until he spoke.

"_I don't know about you, but I'm pooped."_

She almost sent her phone flying away but managed to catch it.

"_Yeah, me too… I guess I'll talk to you later"_

Why did she say that? She was obviously bothering him, there's no way he-

"_Same, I'll be waiting for your call"_

He was looking forward to it, but not for the reason she believed in.

"_A'right… B-Bye"_

"_Good night"_

He sighed in relief and tossed his phone on the table, he rested his head on his arms and blew a raspberry.

"_I almost feel bad for playing with this girl"_

He felt a little hand resting on his knee trying to catch his attention, he looked down smiled

"_Deku, may I have another slice!?"_

She jumped in place beaming happiness. He quickly cut a slice and placed it on her plate.

"_Yes you may White Pea, because I'm not eating all of it on my own"_

She carved on the dessert like some bloodthirsty animal making Izuku laugh out loud.

"_Slow down there young lady, you're gonna choke if you keep eating like a wild boar!"_

"_It's shooo fucking good!"_

He raised his brow and smirked.

"_Eri! No f-bombs on the table"_

The child stopped for a second.

"_You say it all the time"_

"_I'm also older than you"_

"_Mimic told me to do whatever I want"_

Mimic huh?

"_Well Mr. Mimic is a poopy head who'll get his butt kicked"_

"_Poopy head hahaha"_

"_Yep, a dumb poopy head. And if you listen to him, you might become a poopy head too"_

"_Can poopy heads become doctors?"_

"_Nope, I haven't heard of a single poopy head with a medical degree"_

"_Mmmm okay then, I won't listen to Mr. Mimic anymore"_

"_Oh cute and smart!?"_

"_I'm not! You stop being cute after you kill four… And it becomes easier to turn it into five"_

He should hide his blue ray collection, good thing she didn't find his other collection, a problem for future Deku.

"_Ok my little killing machine needs to brush her teeth and go straight to bed after she finishes her apple pie. You got it?"_

"Yes sir!"

After eating their dinner and taking a bath, Izuku took Eri to her room and got her ready to sleep, the day came to an end.

"_Well there you go… How's the bed Eri?"_

"… _It's fine… I like my new kitty pillow"_

"_I'm glad you like it… It was really expensive"_

"_What did you say?"_

"_N-Nothing… I just said I'm glad you're happy with it…"_

"… _Yeah"_

"_I don't know about you, but I feel like quite tired cowpoke, I-I think… I'm already there… Uuuh"_

He left himself fall the bed, his antics always draw a smile on the little girl's face, but this time…

"_I hope… I hope I'm not bothering you Deku…"_

He lifted his head and laid sideways.

"_What!? Not at all… Actually I'm quite happy to have you here with me, I would've too boring to live by myself"_

"_I also like living with you B-Big bro-ther… You make me feel not alone too"_

"_Oooh~ Don't force yourself Eri… Just keep calling me Deku if you want too"_

Her hand grasped his, she started to sob .

"_B-But you're much more than that to me… I love you so much, y-you are my family… It's just I- I want to bu-"_

The droplets started to fall on his hand, he hugged tightly placing a his hand over her head and slowly patting her back.

"_There… Don't cry"_

Eri raised her head cleaning the tears with her sleeves.

"_I don't like it when you go out at night, I hate it when you stumble on the doorframe… I hate watching you hurt o-or tired… I'm afraid t-that one of these days…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm afraid one of these days you go… A-And never come back"_

She pressed her palms on her eyes and started to sob again, Deku watched her cry with a sad expression on his face.

"_Eri… There's nothing to be afraid of, I might be dumb but I'm not weak… I can take care of myself"_

She continued sobbing and refusing to glare at him.

"… _Let's do something alright?"_

_He rubbed her cheek with his thumb trying to clean the tears of her cheeks._

"_I promise... That as long as you need me, I'll never ever leave you alone… How's that?"_

She nodded erratically and hugged is chest tightly, he moved her heart all the time, but she felt so relieved just feeling his warm.

"_Good… You want me to stay here until you fall asleep"_

She muffled a response.

"_Y-yes… please"_

"_Okay… I'll take the broccoli pillow…"_

He laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. Eri laid next to him using his shoulder as a pillow, she wrapped her arms around his feeling comfortable and safe .

Deku chuckled and turned the lights off. After a couple of minutes of Eri shifting her body, she called his name.

"_Deku…"_

"Hmmm?"

"… _I love you Deku"_

His lips trembled not knowing how to feel about that. At least for the time being he could just say whatever came first to his mouth.

"_Love you too kid… I love you too"_

It took her an hour to calm down, this scenario became too familiar for his comfort. Eri was a delicate kid with a fragile heart, Midoriya Izuku knew this better than anyone.

He took her away from the living hell she was living, he gave her a place she could call home, he practically adopted her. He knew the dangers of his job.

He knew that one of these days he wouldn't make it home.

He walked to his room almost dragging his feet from exhaustion, he removed his shirt and threw it to a pile of clothes in the washing room. His shirtless figure exhibited countless scars product of his violent encounters, his hand turned the doorknob and opened the door to his room.

It had the basics, a bed with a small nightstand and a small CRT TV. He didn't waist any time and let himself fall to his mattress, he lazily reached to his night lamp and turns it off.

As his eyelids close his mattress sank without any explanation, Izuku pulled a gun under his nightstand and aimed to the shadowy figure imposing in front of him. His lamp flickered and Izuku immediately recognized her, the girl in front of him.

"_Took you long enough… Do you intend to kill me?"_

_His attacker smiled wickedly showing her long and pointy fangs_

"_Of course! I wanted to turn you into pieces as soon as I heard about what you did to Mr. Stainy… It broke my heart, you made me cry for hours…"_

She slid her knife all the way from his chest to his abs cutting just enough to draw some blood, he pulled the hammer on his revolver as a clear warning.

"_I wanted to kill you soooooo bad~, sooo fucking bad. This felt so familiar to me, this feeling was the same I felt when I found you on that rooftop.. bathed on your own blood, so vulnerable… But then I realized something… Wanna know what?"_

He pressed his revolver against her against skull.

"_What?"_

She pressed her chest on his getting as close as she could. Her lips almost kissed his ear

"_If Stainy is dead… That means my heart is yours and yours alone… Izuku baby"_

Izuku smirked and pointed his gun dead center in front of her eyes.

"_I would love to blow your head right now…"_

"_Oooh… But I know for a fact that you won't"_

She stated to chuckle and rub his stomach with the blade on her hand.

"_I know how work baby, you won't kill me even if your finger is desperately clutching to that trigger… Besides… You wouldn't like to start a party with your little resident on the other room wouldn't you?"_

Midoriya lowered his gun and tossed it to the floor, his hand pushed Toga's head and laid it on top of his chest. Toga did the same, she dropped her knife and wrapped an arm around his back, the girl undid her messy buns and laid her whole body on his.

"Good boy… Can I?"

He turned his head knowing what she wanted to do. She immediately bit his trapezius drawing blood out of it. Her squeals of pleasure still disturbed him a bit, but he was getting there, slowly getting used to it.

"_I hope you brushed your teeth this time"_

She licked her fangs and cleaned her lips with her tongue, she mocked him with a toothy smile. Credit where credit is due, it made him chuckle quite hard, Toga snorted and drowned her laughter on his naked chest. He stroked her long messy golden hair and played with it, Toga grabbed his hand and rubbed her cheek on it with care, feeling every deep cut.

"_So hurt… So lonely… How can you live like this…?"_

"… _Not… Not entirely alone.."_

Toga bit his shoulder with much more strength, he hissed away the pain. Was this an act or jealousy? It might be.

"_I do have Eri after all…"_

Her fangs left his shoulder.

"_That's her name huh…? She's such a cutie pie… Although… I believe you're forgetting someone?"_

She remarked smugly. He have her a blank stare and rolled over grabbing her lower back and touching her forehead with his.

"_You know this means nothing… We are just like two dogs seeking comfort and liking their wounds… And nothing else …"_

Toga cupped his cheek and proceeded to caress each and everyone of his freckles, his lips slightly gaped. The blonde girl got closer and joined her lips with his, he responded back sharing a kiss full of melancholy, his kisses were always so awkward and restrained, it felt like he forcibly held back. Toga separated her lips from his and stared at his eyes.

When they are alone it's the only time he reveals his true self, a boy denied of everything. I sad scared kid in an adult's world, a fragile angel who has already sinned. Toga wanted to ask something that has been eating her alive in the last couple of months.

"_Why are you so afraid of being loved?"_

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck, Izuku wasn't expecting this sort of question to come out of her, not because he didn't have an answer, actually he does have one. Too painful but objectively accurate. He averted his sight and responded.

"_Because… If I were to loose someone I love… If it where to happen again I… I would never… It would break me…" _

Toga kissed his neck and played with the scars on his back, she asked in between kisses.

"_What about that little girl… Do you love her?"_

"_I… I don't know…"_

"_Then why did you save her?"_

Izuku hesitated for a second, his lips quivered trying to hold himself, he knew that he was going to say something stupid. That dream that was crushed mercilessly by his greatest inspiration, his nature so difficult to repress.

"_I did it without thinking I guess… I shot my boss, killed his right hand… And became the head of this fucking organization… Just because my stupid body moved on its own…"_

Toga pressed her face on his chest and smiled against his flesh, her smile was difficult to read not knowing if she was taken by his actions or if she was just mocking him.

"_Your heart is in the right place… At the wrong time… Poor little Izuku, just can't fight his heroic nature… How tragic"_

He rolled his body giving her his back, that seriously bothered him a lot.

"… _Just give me a break already or I'll throw your ass out"_

Toga wrapped her arms around him and snuggled against his back, maybe her words were genuine and free of any ill will. But you never knew when she was serious… He should forget about his childish dreams. After all he was already deep down the rabbit hole.

"_The world would an easier place to live in… If it were full of people like you…"_

"… _Shut up…"_

**XXXXXXXXXX **

"_**Weakling"**_

"_**Useless"**_

"_**Why don't you throw yourself off a cliff loser"**_

"_**Sorry young man, you can't be a hero"**_

"_**This is what I live for, killing mutts like you!"**_

"_**Stab that fat bitch!"**_

"_**Izuku… R-Run…"**_

"_**You're gonna stand there and let yourself be killed!?"**_

"_**Shoot!"**_

"_**Never ever hesitate, If they're in front you… Shoot!"**_

"_**Give yourself some credit, You are more than meets the eye Izuku Midoriya"**_

"_**D-Don't let them tell you w-what you can or cannot do… Show them Deku… S-Show them how wrong they are…"**_

"_**Who are you Izuku…? No. Who do you want to be!?"**_

"_**Remember Deku… Uncle D has your back"**_

"… _**I trust you"**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX **_

"_Ochako… Hello~ Uraraka…?"_

A pink hand waved in front of her face, the same hand snapped it's fingers multiple times with the same result.

"_I think we lost her… Bring the cube… The ice cube"_

"_Coming in ribbit"_

The frog looking girl grabbed the cube touched the back of Ochako's neck with it, she shivered and slapped the back of her head, she glared at the pair with mild annoyance.

"_What the hell girls? What was that for!?"_

The pink skinned prankster gave her a blank face

"_Dude, you've been staring at your phone for 5 minutes straight without saying a single word"_

The amphibian looking girl grabbed her shoulders and peeked at the screen

"_Midori… Sounds nice, is he your boyfriend Ochako ribbit?"_

"_Very funny Tsuyu… He's just a friend"_

Her pink friend grim grew bigger and bigger

"_Well… Who would've thought, not only you gained strength but also you got yourself a boy… Let me see him"_

Ochako handed her phone and grumbling about their accusations, Mina looked at the boy's profile and gave her verdict.

"_Mmmmm… He looks cute, but kinda bland to be honest"_

Tsuyu checked his picture and hummed in amusement, she scratched her chin and sat on Ochako's desk.

"_Mina's right, he's cute and all… But why does he look so worn out?"_

"_Yeah, life has not being that easy for him… He's got it pretty rough, it's miracle he hasn't broken down yet"_

Her expression turned into a sad smile

"_Life can surely be something huh…? I was so busy pitying myself that I didn't realize how much worse others have it, and yet… They grow and become stronger than us"_

Tsuyu rested a hand on her shoulder, she smiled at her proudly like her mother usually does.

"_Anyway, where're you going to ask him out?"_

Ochako turned her head angrily and grinned at Mina's teasing remark.

"_When you mind your own business, and just so you know he already asked me out. Izuku's going to give me some cooking classes"_

Tsuyu tilted her head and scratched her cheek

"_Didn't you met him like a week ago Ribbit?"_

"_I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I believe you're going too fast. In theory he's still a stranger"_

Ochako clicked her tongue.

"_If you're worried about me then you shouldn't, not only I kicked your ass, but also he's harmless…"_

Her pink skinned girl huffed and turned around, then she violently snapped back. She called him harmless?

"_What do you mean by harmless Ochako…?"_

"_The police reported another body with injuries provoked by a high caliber firearm…"_

The girls looked over their shoulders at one of their classmates, they were gathered around the class president as he gripped tightly into the side of his desk hearing the news.

"_This shit has been plastered all over the web since Monday, they're a bunch of hitmen anyway. The media is giving it too much atte-"_

"… _body was identified as Chizome Akaguro better known as the Hero killer Stain. His mangled corpse was found hanging off the Capitol's pole, his body had a carved message regarding the league of villain as some sort of state-"_

The group gathered around the his classmates to take a look, the blurred body left no room to the imagination. His death had been cruel beyond belief, Ochako was starting to see the limitless bounds of human malice, but in her current stage what could she do?

There are people who's sole purpose in life is to inflict pain on others, even if Stain was no innocent, in her eyes… Nobody deserves to be killed like that, she can only imagine what cruelty people like them to apply to those who are weaker.

The ghostly figure of that tired black haired boy and his sister manifested on her head. She needed to go further beyond to protect those who are below the common men, she needed to grow stronger to stop this kind of things. She needed to grow stronger to avoid the same fate.

Ochako Urarako wanted to grow stronger to protect those below her. Little did she know that Izuku Midoriya was anything but weak.

Cruel…

Sadistic…

Skilled…

Afraid…

Ochako couldn't wait to see him again. They've been texting a lot lately, she has managed to pin point some quirks of his, like avoiding to talk about himself and trying to hide his exhaustion behind his cheerful tone. But deep inside of her she knew that Midori needed her validation just like she needed his…

Were did that come from…?


End file.
